The TNVasion
by The Reign of Maddox
Summary: 2014, TNA is Dead, but what happens when History repeats itself...( I own nothing, just the idea)
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers! I'm excited to post this story, I have thought about it months earlier, a WWE/TNA Invasion Angle but not like the 2001 WCW/ECW Invasion with mid to under carders (except Booker T, DDP and Rob Van Dam) all of whom were buried by the McMahons and their huge egos. (Now bear with me some talent may have left i.e. Aj Styles, Hogan, Jarrett etc.) in TNA and in WWE ( CM Punk,Kaitlyn) so this will be the roster at its peak which was in 2013.

Onward!

Nov 2014

After selling TNA to Viacom in August of 2014 in hopes of staying afloat and prospering in TV and in Wrestling, Viacom officials have lost hope in TNA with its low numbers, poor ratings and other reasons that have been disclosed. TNA will close its doors in December of 2014, and all assets will be sold to any buyers by December 18th.

Dec 2014

TNA hosts its last and live PPV, One Night Only: 13 Reunion, the card was Magnus (c) defeating Kurt Angle to retain the TNA World Heavyweight Championship, Beer Money taking on Team 3D, LAX and The Motor City Machine Guns followed by a X-Division Ultimate X match with former talent and the Throwback Classic Main Event of AJ Styles .v. Christopher Daniels .v. Samoa Joe is underway but before they start the song "No chance in Hell." Blares in the Impact zone and Vince McMahon struts down the aisle as all the fans go crazy, The performers are in shock as Taz, Don West and Mike Tenay, try to address the situation Dixie Carter is frozen and Vince walks inside the ring demands a microphone.

Vince: **"Get the hell out MY ring!**"

He tells them, taking in the chants of "A**hole" he says proudly

Vince: "After 13 long years I watched you drag by and do nothing! **Nothing!** , I should've bought this piece of garbage for $4.00 in 2002! But now I'm going to put you and your rotten little company out of its misery because earlier I went to Spike TV, and I sat down and talked to Kevin Kay, I talked to Viacom and I have now officially purchased! Look at me little girl! I Vincent Kennedy McMahon, have just Purchased Total Nonstop Action Wrestling!" As Dixie starts crying, the fans boo and as it seems TNA is destined to go at with a whimper, "My World." Blares on the speaker and Jeff Jarret walks to the ring guitar in hand yelling at Vince, with a scared look on his face, from behind Triple H knocks him in the head with a sledgehammer, sending him rolling unconscious down the ramp and stops at the floor. Vince walks down the steps and has Triple H raise Jarrett up, with guitar in hand. "Jeff, once again and for the third and final time … "**YOUR'E FIRED**!"

And Vince smashes the guitar over the fallen founder as Vince and Hunter raise hands in victory, showered in boos and garbage as TNA and the PPV come to a close.

Jan 2015

WWE RAW 1/5/15

As we come closer to WrestleMania 31, it's the Royal Rumble time as 30 men will face off and the winner will get a championship opportunity. On Raw, 3 weeks away from the PPV, the Main Event is WWE World Heavyweight Champion John Cena, Daniel Bryan and Intercontinental Champion Roman Reigns taking on "Dangerous" Dean Ambrose, "The King of Swing" Cesaro and Randy Orton, during the match the lights go out the crowd is wondering what's going on and standing on the entrance stage 4 men, standing with black lead pipes and ski masks, run down and beat every one of them down, but Cena, Reigns and Bryan gain the upper hand but from behind, 2 more masked men attack Cena and Bryan. With everyone wondering who they are one of them puts Cena in the styles clash, and crowd starts cheering "TNA,TNA,TNA,TNA" he takes of the Mask and it's the former TNA superstar AJ Styles and Triple H runs down to the ring and 2 other masked men beat him up revealing themselves to be Mr. Anderson and Kurt Angle, the crowd goes wild as the wwe lockeroom files out to and chase off the invasion, they all leave through the audience, but the lights turn out again…

Lights turn back on, and the WWE roster has been taken out and black bats are everywhere and Styles, Jarret, Magnus and Angle stand tall in the ring and stare down HHH as RAW goes off the air.

WWE SMACKDOWN! 1/9/15

Smackdown opens up, showing the attack from the "TNvasion." As Jarret had called themselves on twitter that week, Triple H comes out to a loud pop and addresses the audience as they chant loudly "TNA, TNA, TNA, TNA"

"I don't know if you don't know this but last Sunday WWE, has purchased Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, a little Indy promotion in the two- toothed south, that after a series of bad calls TNA had filed for bankruptcy, but WWE being so charitable and caring we bought TNA, and we aren't going bury it we want to help, but when you feed a sick, pathetic and dying animal and it bites the hand that feeds it, you know something will be done, (over here, to cameraman,) Jeff if you're watching, you want a war, you got one and if you're here, hiding in the basement get your ass down here so we can settle this like….

(Lights go out.)

Jarret is on the ramp with a guitar "come get some big nose!" Hunter motions, to come in the ring but is blindsided by Magnus hitting Hunter with the TNA title, then slaps the _Kings Lynn Cloverleaf_. Then, Cena comes running down the ramp knocking down Jarret and takes his guitar then goes in the ring and chases off and stares down Magnus, then Roode, Styles, Joe, Aries and Storm attack Cena only to be fought and then chased off by Punk, Bryan, Sheamus, Reigns and Rollins.

Main Event, John Cena, CM Punk, Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, Daniel Bryan & Sheamus .v. Magnus, Bobby Roode, AJ Styles, Samoa Joe, Austin Aries and James Storm.

During the broadcast WWE Tag Team Champions The Usos defeat former TNA Superstars The Bromans, as they celebrate, over the big screen, there's a big triad with arrows spinning as the crowd chant "Bad Influence" the Usos get jumped by Christopher Daniels and Kazarian with the TNA tag belts, then Bromans joins in on the attack, prompting Kofi Kingston, Sami Zayn and Dolph Ziggler to make the save as the heels leave the ring.

Other matches included, AJ defeating Gail Kim in a non-title match, Mr. Anderson d. Dean Ambrose after using the Microphone and Kofi Kingston defeating Chris Sabin by DQ after Bad Influence and Gunner interfered and then announced for RAW next week a 10 man Elimination match pitting WWE ( The Usos, Kofi Kingston, Sami Zayn and Dolph Ziggler) .v. The TNvasion (Gunner, Bad Influence and The Bromans w/DJ Zema Ion). Up next is the Main Event.

After back and forth action and plenty of brawling inside and outside the ring it's down to Cena and Magnus as they trade blows but Cena dominates Magnus but the ref gets distracted by Roode and then Triple H gets involved only to get decked by Styles then Punk knocks him down and Aries gets involved and they fight in the crowd and Cena rolls up Magnus but he kicks out only to be put in a "AA" but Magnus hits Cena with a Beer bottle on the top of his head which was thrown by Storm and falls on Cena for the pin and the win and after WWE is cleared the TNvasion beat Cena down and Magnus does the "You can't see me" over Cena to end the show.


	2. Chapter 2: This isnt over

WWE RAW 1/12 /15

RAW opens up with happened on Smackdown and Cena comes out with a bandage and calls out Magnus for a fight which he declines but Storm nails a superkick on Cena from behind and challenges him instead as Magnus comes down Orton, Punk, Bryan and Reigns charge him and then AJ, Aries, Roode and Storm brawl with WWE until Triple H makes a match for in the Main Event, John Cena .v. James Storm, Randy Orton and Roman Reigns .v. Bobby Roode & TNA Champion Magnus and CM Punk & Daniel Bryan .v. AJ Styles & Austin Aries.

Up next the 10 man Elimination match pitting Team WWE ( The Usos, Kofi Kingston, Sami Zayn and Dolph Ziggler) .v. The TNvasion (Gunner, Bad Influence and The Bromans w/DJ Zema Ion)

Ziggler would eliminate Jessie, but Gunner took Ziggler out with a boot and Sami Zayn eliminated Robbie with a Yakuza Kick, but after a big fight Daniels rolled up Sami and then Kofi eliminated Gunner after a mistimed appletini shot and Kofi hit "Trouble in Paradise" on Gunner . Kazarian would have an exchange with Jimmy Uso but got the win after Gunner cheap shotted Jimmy behind the ref. Kofi went for an "SOS" on Daniels but The Bromans, DJ Zema Ion and Chris Sabin interfered causing a DQ.

AJ Lee fought Kaitlyn in a no contest for the Divas title when Kim, ODB, Velvet, Madison and Love destroyed them all and all the other Divas came out and fought off the opposition.

Chris Sabin d. R-Truth with help from Kenny King afterward Kofi made the save and fought off Sabin and King, but only to be beat down and choked out by the debuting Samoa Joe as he incapacitates Kofi and takes out Truth As everyone cheers. The Bella Twins d. Velvet Sky and Madison Rayne by DQ. Announced for Next week Jeff Jarret and Dixie Carter will be on RAW to address the invasion. Up next is Orton and Reigns .v. Bobby Roode and TNA World Heavyweight Champion Magnus. After a long battle inside and outside of the ring its Magnus and Orton and randy gains momentum and has Mag in position for the "RKO" but Roode interferes and Orton nails the hanging DDT but Magnus rolls up Orton but Orton kicks out Reigns goes for a Spear but Magnus throws Orton and he gets hit Bobby takes out Roman and Magnus picks up the win.

Cena comes out afterward and stares down Magnus as we go into Punk/Bryan .v. Styles/Aries next.

After a highstakes and fast paced match up that went outside the ring Punk chain wrestled Punk into a "Styles Clash" but Bryan broke it but was taken out by Aries but hit a "Solid Knee Plus" outside knocking out Aries. Bryan goes in but the lights go out and when they come back on Bryan is through a table and Punk, dumbfounded is put in the "Calf Slicer" and taps out. Abyss comes out and AJ leaves the ring as Abyss takes out "Janice" but Kane runs in and takes out Abyss as the TNvasion look on. Michael Cole announces, that Magnus will be on Smackdown! This Friday and that Mr. Anderson and Bobby Roode will take on "Dangerous" Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns.

In the Main Event, John Cena and Storm start out wrestling but end up brawling and Cena gets smashed on the steps and bleeds, Storm takes advantage but Cena gains the upper hand but Storm hits a "Closing time" but Cena kicks out. Storm goes for the "Last Call kick." But Cena reverses into an "AA" for the win. Cena's celebration is short lived as from behind a man in black jumps him and throws him into the steps and leaves with Cena being looked over by trainers.

Smackdown1 /16/15

We get a recap of Raw's Main Event as Magnus comes out to boos and the TNA title and brags about how he beat the best of WWE and pinned Orton and how he hates everyone in the crowd and in the locker room and plans to start anew when TNA takes over for good and mocks Cena until Orton comes out and Challenges him in the ring and Magnus refuses but GM Vickie Guerrero makes it official and for the TNA World title to Magnus's rage and Orton attacks Magnus but he gets away.

The Usos d. Bad Influence after Jimmy splashed Daniels; Sheamus d. Gunner by DQ after Samoa Joe attacked him and choked him out with a "rear naked choke" on the ramp. Paige, AJ and Kaitlyn d. Sky, Kim and Rayne after Sky tapped out to the "Black Widow". Up next, Anderson/Roode .v. Ambrose/Reigns. Announced for RAW, a number 1 cont. Battle Royale for the WWE World title between CM Punk, Seth Rollins, Bray Wyatt, Roman Reigns, Christian, Daniel Bryan and Rob Van Dam for the Royal Rumble.

After brawling and hot tags Anderson is taken out by an Ambrose suicide dive Roman has revenge on his mind a nails a "superman punch" on Roode but Anderson breaks it and hits him with the microphone for a Disqualification, Anderson attacks Reigns until Rollins comes in and attacks Anderson and sends him out and Roode comes to but Ambrose hits him with a chair and Reigns, Rollins and Ambrose nail a Triple Powerbomb on Roode and stand tall.

Up next, Magnus .v. Orton for the TNA World title.

After trading Blows Orton dominates much of the match but Magnus gets a few hits in and during the match the ref gets knocked down after Magnus uses the ref as a shield and then Orton goes ballistic on Magnus but is attacked by Bad Influence who he dispatches quickly but then Magnus gets him and throws him into the steps and clears the table. Orton counters and throws Magnus on the table and attempts an RKO, but a masked man hits Orton with a chair and Magnus puts Orton through the table with a "Mag Daddy Driver" and Bad Influence drag Orton into the ring and help Magnus, nailing an elbow drop for the win and retains to end the show.


	3. Chapter 3: Road to the Rumble

RAW1 /20/15

RAW opens up with the number 1 contender Battle Royale for Cena's title.

Punk eliminated Wyatt after a kick, Reigns took out RVD and Christian, Bryan eliminated Reigns after a "SKP" and it's down to Punk and Bryan but AJ runs in but Punk takes him out, the lights go out and they come back on and Bryan is gone and there's a hole in the ring but Daniel gets out but he's bloody Punk is confused and HHH comes out and calls out Jarret but Abyss comes out and attacks Punk and HHH but they take him out and but two men in black come out and attack Punk and Hunter but Cena comes out with a chair and they stare down the men and HHH makes it Punk and Cena .v. The Men in Black.

Up next, The Usos, Big E and Darren Young .v. The Bromans, Gunner and Chris Sabin, TNA beats WWE after Big E hits a "Big ending" on Robbie and the legal man Sabin, but Gunner Boots Big E and Sabin covers Big E. Reigns, Rollins and Ambrose shoot a video in Shield gear and talk about how it's time for war and that there ready to slaughter TNA on their own again, especially Mr. Anderson. Bray Wyatt d. Kenny King via Sister Abigail, Velvet Sky and Madison Rayne d. The Bellas after Gail Kim interfered. Mr. Anderson has a match against Cesaro and he gets "Mr. Kennedy" chants during his entrance. Cesaro d. Mr. Anderson after, Cesaro uppercutted Anderson. After the match the Shield triple power bombed Mr. Anderson and stood above him to end the segment.

Up next Jeff Jarret and Dixie Carter are on RAW tonight.

Jarret comes out out and makes fun of HHH and the McMahon family and complains about how TNA was destroyed like destroyed his legacy and how he left on bad terms and says it's payback time as he will destroy the WWE and make TNA the new king of wrestling and brings out Dixie comes out to boos. Dixie says the WWE weren't playing fair by stealing TNA from under them and that she was sadden and hurt by Mr. McMahon's actions so TNA had to take action and brings out Magnus to boos and says as " The Face of the TNvasion" he will be the General, Jeff will be the President and Dixie will be the Queen (kisses her hand) in their war against WWE and that they will take down the… and Triple H and Stephanie McMahon come out and Hunter says " I like how you showed discretion on a PG show and that you didn't kiss her ass." To Magnus as he is being held by Jarret, they all argue wit and Jeff Jarret admits the masked men are TNVaiders and sets the playing field for tonight making the stipulation for The Main Event for RAW is now John Cena and CM Punk .v. The Men in Black w/ the stipulation that if WWE loses CM Punk loses his WWE WHT shot at the rumble and a TNA superstar gets it and The Authority one-ups them and makes a match for the TNA World Heavyweight Championship at the Royal Rumble, Magnus (c) .v. Randy Orton w/ the stipulation if there is any outside interference, Orton wins the title and it will be a Steel Cage Match and The Rumble will be a 40 man Royal Rumble 20 WWE Superstars and 20 TNVaiders . Magnus yells at HHH but he tells Magnus to get ready because his opponent next is coming through the curtain.

Up next Magnus .v. Sheamus.

Sheamus beats Magnus by DQ after a hard fought match with both men brawling Sheamus had Magnus on the ropes but Samoa Joe grabbed Sheamus and choked him on the floor until he passed out and tore up the table so Magnus could do a top rope elbow but Randy ran in and fought with Joe but Magnus knocked him out with the belt and stood tall. Announced for Smackdown, Daniel Bryan .v. Abyss and Mr. Anderson & Bobby Roode .v. Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns w/ Dean Ambrose.

Up next Cena/Punk .v. The Men in Black.

After a back and forth match up CM Punk goes for a "GTS" on one of them but they kick out and TMIB kicks him and plants a DDT on Punk but the other gets involved and Cena saves punk but the Men play "twin magic" and knock Cena in the balls, but HHH comes out and gets involved but one of the men hits Punk with knuckles and sends him down for the win. But Cena comes in and HHH take down the men and take off the masks and after much struggle only to find out it was the Dudley Boyz! Bully Ray and D-Von! Cena and Hunter are stunned as Magnus and Jarret jump them and they brawl in the ring but HHH is knocked out and Magnus, Jeff and Team 3D have Cena ready to go through a table but CM Punk saves him and The Shield join in and take out TNA but Bad Influence, Roode and Mr. Anderson take out The Shield, Punk and Cena and Jarret announces who Cena will face at The Rumble and its "The Phenomenal One" AJ Styles and he "Styles Clashes" Cena on the table and stands over him to end the show

Smackdown1 /25/15

We get a recap of RAW and Punk comes out and Challenges AJ to a match and wants in on the match feeling he was robbed and makes the stipulation if he wins he is in the WWE title match but AJ jumps him with a chair and accepts that if Punk loses he is in the Rumble at no.1 . Up next, Ryback, Big E and Christian .v. Bad Influence and James Storm.

Bad Influence and "The Cowboy" defeat Ryback, Big E and Christian after Storm hit Big E with a beer bottle and covered him. Rene Young is interviewing Magnus who says he's not afraid of Randy and not intimidated by The Authority and calls them "Jealous Losers" and "wasters" until Sheamus comes in and attacks Magnus and challenges him tonight. Up next, Mr. Anderson and Bobby Roode .v. The Shield.

Reigns stats out with Roode and Rollins with Anderson but it gets Chaotic and then Reigns and Anderson fight outside and Rollins and Roode are inside but Team 3D interfere and attack Ambrose and Rollins and put Reigns through a table and stand over him. Up next, Magnus .v. Sheamus.

The match never happens because Joe attacks Sheamus on his way out and "RNC's" Sheamus and then Magnus comes out and "RKO's" Sheamus on the belt and mocks Randy's pose as we go to a recap of Monday Night Raw's battle Royal and Daniel Bryan being attacked by Abyss, later tonight, Bryan .v. Abyss.

Up Next, The Usos, Adrian Neville and AJ Lee defeat Chris Sabin, The Bromans and Velvet Sky after Neville hits a "Corkscrew 450 Splash" on Jessie G. Up next, Daniel Bryan .v. Abyss.

After a back and forth brawl Abyss took out Bryan with the "Black Hole Slam " but Abyss wasn't finished and took out a bag of tacks and poured them out and got the crowd jacked and then Bryan hit the "Solid Knee Plus" to Abyss before anything could happen and Abyss felt the tacks and was defeated by Bryan.

The announcers give us the matches for The Royal Rumble, WWE World Heavyweight Championship John Cena (c) .v. CM Punk or AJ Styles, TNA World Heavyweight Championship Magnus (c) .v. Randy Orton in a Steel Cage match and now Sheamus .v. Samoa Joe and The Shield .v. Mr. Anderson and Team 3D and The 2015 Royal Rumble Match.

Up Next Punk .v. Styles,

Punk and AJ have a brutal encounter and Punk and AJ go through the announce table but get back in the ring in time but Jeff Jarett comes out and gives AJ knuckles but Punk kicks them away and he hits a "GTS" but the lights go out and CM Punk was put through a table and lying unconscious on the ramp and AJ wins by count out. Cena runs in and brawls with AJ hitting an "AA" on Jarrett but Styles comes from behind with a chair but Cena hits an "AA" on Styles to end the show.


	4. Chapter 4: Battle Royal Rumble

The Royal Rumble 1/18/15

Michael Cole, Jerry Lawler and JBL introduce us to the PPV and then introduce us to the TNA announce team of Mike Tenay and Taz who will be commentating the TNA Championship match. First off, The Shield .v. Mr. Anderson and Team 3D in a 6-man tag match.

The Shield and the team of Anderson and The Dudleyz have a war, as Roman Reigns puts both Bully and D-Von through a table and Seth Rollins takes out Mr. Anderson with a "Top rope senton" but in the end Mr. Anderson hits Dean Ambrose with a "Mic Check" after Roman tried to make the save but Bully and D-Von took him out. Mr. Anderson and Team 3D won but Roman spears Mr. Anderson and then Seth takes out D-Von and hit the "Triple Power-bomb" on Anderson.

Backstage, Renee Young is interviewing TNA World Heavyweight Champion Magnus, AJ Styles, Jeff Jarret and Dixie Carter and Magnus says tonight will be the beginning of the end for WWE as Magnus will retain, AJ will win the WWE title and a TNA Guy will win The Royal Rumble and Cena walks in and dresses down AJ and tells him to get ready, "cause your gonna have to kill me to get this." And they stare down as Michael Cole gives us the next match Sheamus .v. Samoa Joe.

Sheamus and Joe have a fight, and they throw everything at each other Sheamus kicks out of a "Muscle Buster" and Joe escapes a "Cloverleaf" but Sheamus goes for a "Brogue Kick" but Samoa Joe turns it into a "Rear Naked" and Chokes out Sheamus and taps out after 30 seconds and Joe keeps it up but the refs and security peel him off and Sheamus is carted off.

Up Next is Magnus defending the TNA title against Randy Orton in a Steel Cage Match. Magnus comes out first to boos and then Randy and they brawl in the cage but Randy exerts more punishment and makes Magnus bleed and furthers his assault on Magnus, but Magnus reverses the "RKO" into a "DDT" and goes for the door but Randy drags him in they get to the top and Orton hits a "Super-Plex" off the cage and knocks both men out as Randy crawls out, Magnus tries to escape through the top but seems to be too late and Orton is one step out but the referee slams the cage door on Orton's body and as he is clutching his chest and body in pain, Magnus gets both feet on the ground and retains the TNA World title as the crowd boos.

Up Next John Cena defending the WWE World Heavyweight Championship against AJ Styles, AJ comes out with Dixie and Jeff, followed by Cena who comes alone but then The Authority come with him to back him up. Cena and AJ locks horns and start out wrestling but AJ uses his Flight advantage and has him on the ropes, but as he goes for a "Styles Clash" Cena reverses it into a "AA" but AJ kicks out, Cena pounds on Styles but AJ kicks him and he goes for the "Calf Slicer" but Cena reaches the ropes after back and forth action AJ has the advantage but Jeff gives him brass Knuckles and Triple H saw it and Jarret, Dixie, Hunter and Stephanie all argue and the ref is trying to intervene but Allen knocks Cena out and goes for the pin but a camera man smashes AJ with a camera and runs and reveals himself as…CM Punk! Cena gains conciseness and goes for the cover but AJ kicks out, Cena hits the "Attitude Adjustment" for the win.

Up Next is Gail Kim, Velvet Sky and Madison Rayne .v. AJ Lee, Kaitlyn and Brie Bella w/ Nikki Bella in an impromptu match. The Knockouts defeat The Divas after Kim hits "Eat Defeat" on Brie for the win. Up next is the Royal Rumble match!

At Number 1 it's CM Punk and at Number 2 its Austin Aries, they brawl and try to take each other out but Ryback comes out at Number 3 and Punk and Ryback double team Aries and try to eliminate him but Bobby Roode comes out at Number 4 to even the odds. Rusev comes in at Number 5 followed by Christopher Daniels at Number 6. Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns and Samoa Joe file in at number 7,8 and 9 and Ryback is eliminated by Bobby Roode but then Bobby is taken out by Roman who spears him onto the floor. Christian comes in at Number 10 and eliminates Daniels but then is promptly eliminated by Joe and then Joe eliminates Rusev with an enziguri, at Number 11 Big E comes in and tears up the place and almost elimantes Austin Aries but Joe puts him in the choke but Punk breaks it. Kofi, Sabin and Robbie E come out at Numbers 12,13 and 14 and E is eliminated by Reigns in one second and Punk and the rest of the WWE guys separate and Aries and the rest of the TNA guys separate and they all fight and through that Chris Sabin gets eliminated by Big E and then goes for Punk and Aries but Kazarian comes in at 16 and brawls with Rollins and then Sami Zayn comes out holding his head and charges Kaz. Ziggler, O'Neal, Gunner and James Storm file in at 17,18,19 and 20 as they take out WWE and Gunner chucks Kofi out and soon after Big E, Kazarian and Aries work together on Punk but Sami takes out Kaz and gets thrown out by Storm who in turn is eliminated by Aries. Mr. Anderson, Del Rio, Bully and Kenny King come out at 21,22,23 and 24 Bully and Anderson get speared by Reigns and Punk takes advantage and eliminates Ken but Bully won't go, Kenny goes for Joe but Joe eliminates Kenny and then he takes out Kazarian and then Alberto Del Rio, Ziggler knocks Joe and Punk kicks him in the head and all the WWE and TNA guys eliminate Samoa Joe and Zack Ryder comes out at number 25 but Joe brutally attacks Ryder and refs and Security get Joe off. D-Von, Bray Wyatt, Dean Ambrose and Luke Harper come in at 26,27, 28 and 29, Bray eliminates Ziggler and then is taken out with a "3D" by the Dudleyz and Luke Harper takes out Team 3D but Gunner takes out Harper and Dean eliminates Bully and Punk eliminates Gunner via a "GTS" and at Number 30…Kurt Angle! And he runs down a Suplexes everyone in sight and eliminates Bray and then Del Rio and goes for Punk but Austin goes for Kurt but he takes Aries out and over. Daniel Bryan, Abyss and Kane come out at 31,32 and 33 and Kane and Abyss brawl and Kane ends up eliminating Abyss but Angle takes out Kane but Daniel kicks him down and Punk try to eliminate Angle and Big Show comes out at 34 putting everyone at notice and takes out D-Von and Dean Ambrose. Magnus comes in at 35 and eliminates CM Punk quickly after Punk was distracted by Kurt, but Big Show gave Magnus a "WMD" and knocked him out but Angle takes Big Show out after. EC3, Spud and Randy Orton file out at 36,37 and 38 and it's down to on TNA, Magnus, Angle, EC3 and Spud .v. WWE Orton, Reigns, Rollins and Daniel Bryan and they fight but out comes AJ at 39 and TNA get the advantage but Orton tosses out Spud and Bryan takes out EC3 but AJ knocks out Bryan but Reigns goes for a Spear but AJ moves and Bryan gets it and Angle eliminates Reigns and Styles eliminates Bryan and Magnus eliminates Rollins but when all seems lost for WWE out comes Number 40, Triple H, and as he comes down Jarrett runs down and attacks Hunter and hits him with a Guitar, with Kurt distracted, Magnus eliminates Angle and AJ takes out Magnus but he holds on and eliminates Styles when Styles was walking towards Orton to boos . The final 2, Orton .v. Magnus, and Magnus points to the WrestleMania sign and they brawl and Orton gains leverage but Magnus turns the tables and Mr. McMahon comes out and orders someone to eliminate Magnus and Cena runs out and stares down Cena but Orton comes back and attacks Magnus and sends him over but Magdaddy stays on but Orton argues with Cena and Magnus hits a low blow and Cena gets in the ring, but Magnus shoves Orton into John and then Magnus dumps Orton over the top rope to win The Royal Rumble!.

Winner of the 2015 Royal Rumble and Number 1 Contender for the WWE WHC: no.35, Magnus (TNA).

Vince, Cena, The Announcers and The Guys in the back watch in horror on the monitors as Magnus is in stunned disbelief and the TNA roster comes out and celebrates with Magnus as they drink beer in the ring and lift him over their shoulders and the Fireworks explode as Magnus holds the TNA Championship in the air happily with Jarrett and Dixie cheering him on, Magnus then points to himself and the WM 31 sign while standing on the turnbuckle to boos, and the show ends with Vince looking on in sadness and defeat.

RAW 1/19/15

We get a recap of the Royal Rumble and TNA dominating with wins and how Magnus won the Royal Rumble and how he outlasted 39 other men.

The ring has British flags everywhere on a red carpet and a throne in the middle and a crown as Dixie, EC3,Spud and Jarett stand in and the TNA roster lines up around the ring and Dixie introduces Magnus as he walks down the ramp to fireworks and to boos and holds the TNA World title in one arm and the WWE WHC title in the other and holds up the TNA belt and sits on the throne with his crown on as Magnus takes the mic and brags about beating WWE at their own game, how he "idolized guys like Bret Hart and Shawn Michaels when he was a young lad in England and how he wanted to be a wrestler, but says he's better than them now and how he will make history and not only become the first English born WWE World heavyweight Champion at WrestleMania 31 but, be the LAST WWE World Heavyweight Champion in WWE and become a legend and defeat any one that stands in his way as Dixie and company laugh and he throws the WWE title on the floor and props his feet on it and commands the WWE Universe to bow down and respect him and John Cena comes out and congratulates Magnus for winning, he walks to the ring and says if he's gonna face him at Mania he needs to "Man up and show that he deserved it rather than show that Magnus is "a spoiled, arrogant, cheater that's a mouthpiece with a golden accessory and if I'm gonna respect you and consider you a threat, you better earn it! And you better show me! And after mocking the WWE title lineage and HOF's like HBK and Bret Hart you lost my respect and using OUR title as a kickstand…makes me want to kick your ass!" and Cena stares down Magnus and raises up the WWE title and then Magnus raises the TNA title too, but then EC3, Spud and Beer Money attack Cena as Magnus stands by and Samoa Joe and Bad Influence come in and lay out Cena and Magnus taunts him puts the shoes to him as The Usos, CM Punk, Daniel Bryan and The Shield come out to make the save as Jarrett, Dixie and Magnus get out of dodge and Triple H comes out and makes tonight's Main Events, Magnus, Bad Influence and Samoa Joe .v. Randy Orton and The Shield and John Cena and CM Punk .v. Kurt Angle and AJ Styles. Jeff Jarret adds that if TNA wins we get RAW next week and HHH rebukes it but Steph likes the idea and makes it a 2 out 3 matches and if WWE beats TNA twice then one TNA member will be fired but if TNA defeats WWE then TNA gets RAW for one night!, Dixie makes the third match, Triple H .v. Jeff Jarret! And Jarret is shocked as Triple H smiles.

Up Next, The Usos, Adrian Neville and Kalisto .v. The Bromans, DJ Zema and Chris Sabin.

The Bromans and Chris Sabin beat WWE after The Bromans hit "The Bro-Down" on Kalisto after Zema hit Kalisto with a can of Spray Paint and Sabin took out the Usos and Neville with a splash. The Bromans and DJ Z go to spray TNA on Kalisto but The Shield come in and attack then "Triple Power bomb" Sabin, Robbie E, and Roman "Superman Punches" Godderz and The Shield "TPB" Zema through a table and spray "SHEILD" on Zema and they call out Mr. Anderson and Team 3D to a fight which they don't answer.

Up next, Daniel Bryan and Kane .v. Abyss and a Mystery Partner.

Bryan and Kane are followed by Abyss and attacking them from behind EC3! And he starts beating on Daniel Bryan more and throws him out and its now Kane .v. Abyss. Abyss wins after Ethan distracts Kane and Abyss hits a "Black Hole Slam" on Kane to win.

Other matches Gunner d. Kofi Kingston via "Big Boot" and The Bellas and Natalya d. Velvet Sky, Madison and ODB and up next, Magnus, Bad Influence and Samoa Joe .v. Randy Orton and The Shield in the first match in the "2 out of 3 falls" series.

Magnus and Randy start off but it quickly turns into a fight and all 8 men are fighting and in the last few minutes its Roman and Joe Reigns goes a spear but Daniels hurls an "Appletini" in his face and he is blinded and Joe takes him out with a "Muscle Buster" but Rollins takes out Samoa and then Bad Influence and then Randy goes for Magnus but Magnus hits an "RKO" on Randy for the win and Magnus sprays "TNA" on Randy's Back and laughs with Joe and Bad Influence. The score is now TNA: 1 and WWE: 0.

Announced for Smackdown!, The TNA World Tag Team titles will be on the line Bad Influence .v. Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose and also Samoa Joe .v. Roman Reigns. Up next, Cena/Punk .v. Angle/Styles in second match in the "2 out of 3 falls" series.

Cena and Kurt start out and they have a stellar exchange but Punk tags in and Angle and Punk have a stellar exchange and it all falls apart after it breaks into a war and Styles attempts a "Clash" on Cena but Punk hits a flying knee knocking out Styles, then Punk goes after Angle. Styles has Cena in a " Calf Slicer" , but Cena reverses it but AJ bets him more and turns it into a "Styles Clash" but Cena buckles him on his knees and goes for a "STF" and AJ taps. The score is now tied with TNA: 1 and WWE: 1, Jeff Jarret is horrified and knows that its him vs Hunter in the Main Event but is happy that he will run RAW next week!.

Up Next, Triple H .v. Jeff Jarrett in the final match in the "2 out of 3 falls" series.

Before the match can start it's a "No DQ" match and Jeff and Hunter have a war with Chairs, Guitars, Tables and a Sledgehammer which Hunter uses to knock out Jeff, then Bad Influence runs in HHH takes out Kazarian and gives Daniels "The Pedigree" and then Beer Money and Magnus run in and Cena, Orton, Punk and others all brawl outside but when Trips turns around Jarrett hits HHH with a Guitar and then Kurt runs in and "Angle Slams" HHH and Jarret covers Hunter for the win. The score is now TNA: 2 and WWE: 1 and TNA wins thus winning RAW for one night next week.

Smackdown 1/23/15

Jeff Jarrett opens the show and brags about how RAW and WWE will be turned on its head and will be called TNA presents RAW IMPACT! And there will be an Immunity Battle Royale and the winner will stay contracted and join the TNvasion and that the TNA World title will be on the line as Magnus will take on Kurt Angle and that once the people see TNA they'll hate the WWE! And calls out The Authority to a fight. Then outcome Bad Influence they are dressed as Vince and HHH, Kaz as HHH with a doll that resembles Stephanie and Daniels as Vince with their exposed "Butts" and making fans kiss them. BI mock the WWE and The Shield and then Jeff hits "Dince" with the Guitar and then hits "Kunter" with "The Pedigree" and dose the Triple H pose as Bad Influence gets up and laughs with Jeff and moon the audience.

Up Next, Big E, Cesaro, AJ Lee and Baylee .v. Beer Money, Gail Kim and Velvet Sky.

WWE pick up the win after a missed "Last Call"

Up Next, The first ever TNA X-Division Championship match as Austin Aries defends against Kofi Kingston!

After an "unreal" and high flying and just dizzying match Aries reverses the "Trouble in Paradise" into a "Brain buster" for the pin.

Our First Main Event, Samoa Joe .v. Roman Reigns, if Samoa Joe wins he gets a shot at The IC title on RAW IMPACT!

After a long match, a grueling and physical fight, Samoa Joe seemingly had the victory but got cocky after hitting The "Muscle Buster" on Reigns and was posturing, but then Sheamus music hit and Joe is in shock! But Reigns spears Joe for the win.

Sheamus comes out and hits "Celtic Cross" and puts Joe through the table and poses over him.

Bray Wyatt d. Robbie E. After Bray hit" Sister Abigail" on Robbie and then The Bromans attacked Bray but then Bo ran in and hit the "Bo-dog" on Jessie and The Wyatt family destroyed the rest of them. Up next, the TNA tag titles are on the line as Bad Influence defends against The Shield.

Seth Rollins and Kazarian start out with both of them trade holds but Seth gains leverage and The Shield dominate but then Bad Influence takes over but then Bad Influence and The Shield brawl outside but Daniels and Kaz take out Dean Ambrose and lay him out on the table and they take out Seth and Daniels goes for the "BME" on the turnbuckle but Deans gets out of the way and Seth runs in from behind and sends Daniels through the announce table and Kaz runs in and attacks Seth but Dean knocks him down, but Mr. Anderson and Team 3D run in and they brawl causing a DQ and they all fight to end the broadcast.

**Holy Shit! TNA has beat the WWE at their own game! what will happen next week when TNA gets control of RAW?! please R&R and thank you for reading! and for a side note I don't know for my other story to add a AJ/Kaitlyn Slash, (Please read Impact my heart and comment after chapter 3) after this but. Thank you please input is encouraged! Go Magnus!**


	5. TAKEOVER TNA

RAW IMPACT! 1/26/15

RI opens up with clips of TNA history and moments and we are greeted live with The 6-sided ring and Mike Tenay, Taz and Don West as they give us the rundown of tonight! The Immunity Battle Royale where all WWE Superstars will battle and the winner will join the TNvasion and get an additional prize and that the TNA World heavyweight title will be on the line as Magnus will take on Kurt Angle, an Ultimate X match will take place tonight for the TNA X title and there will be NO WWE talent tonight only until the Immunity Battle Royal! But Vince comes down the ramp and calls out Jeff and says that this is still his show whether or not you won a match and says there will be WWE Superstars on the broadcast, like the Ultimate X match will be 3 TNA guys and 3 WWE guys! There will be a TNA World Tag Team Championship match and that will be a Tag Team Turmoil match and that since "Elimination Chamber" is coming up soon he has an opponent for Jarrett and adds that tonight's Main Event will be Mr. McMahon .v. Jeff Jarrett in a Street Fight! and walks off to end the segment.

Up next, The Ultimate X match, Aries .v. Manik .v. Kenny King .v. Kofi Kingston .v. Sami Zayn .v. Dolph Ziggler for the X Division title!

After a Ridicolous Spotfest that saw Ladders and a table which Aries put Sami Zayn through, Austin Aries wins after knocking off Ziggler from the structure.

Up Next! Is the TNA World Tag Team Turmoil match with Bad Influence defending their titles against Beer Money, Team 3D, MCMG, The Usos, Luke Harper and Erik Rowan, Sami Zayn and Kalisto and The Ascension!

Beer Money and Sami and Kalisto start after back and forth high paced action Storm nails a "Last Call Kick" on Sami after a failed "Yakuza" for the pin. Next team is The Ascension with Konnor O' Brian and Viktor and they take out Bobby Roode with "The Fall of Man" and Viktor pins him. MCMG come out next and outpace the Towering Duo of The Ascension and Chris Sabin pins Konnor with a "roll up". Up Next is Rowan and Harper and they have a mini war but after missing a Rowan "Big Boot" Shelley tags in Sabin and hits a " Springboard Hurracarana" on Rowan and pins him. The WWE Tag Champs The Usos come out next and mat wrestle, grapple, and just keep the fans on the edge of their seats, Jimmy hits a superkick on Alex, but Chris nails a "missile dropkick" on Jimmy but then after some brawling The Usos defeat MCMG after Chris eats a "Superfly Splash". Team 3D's music hits but they don't come out and we get backstage footage of them on the floor unconscious and Devon has a note on his chest saying "Believe in The Shield" but then Kaz and Daniels attack The Uso bros from behind and start the final match and after seemingly having the "Upper Hand" Jey going for a "Superfly Splash" to Kazarian, Daniels throws an Appletini in his eyes, crotches him and Kazarian gets up and hits "Flux Capacitor" on Jey for the win!

Up Next HHH is coming to the ring!

Hunter is in the ring and he brings up Smackdown and watches the Skit with BI and Jarrett and laughs but he says the joke will be on TNA and then brings up that he still owns the show regardless of a match and names himself the referee in the Magnus/Angle match tonight! Magnus comes out and calls this "Abuse of power" and says it isn't fair that this is "TNA's night and not yours (WWE)" Hunter slaps the mic out of his hand and stand face to face until Angle attacks HHH from behind and Magnus stomps him but John Cena comes out and knocks down Magnus and Brawls with Kurt until Magnus gets up and smacks Cena with the belt but HHH brings out the sledgehammer and scares off Kurt and Magnus and Hunter makes it for Smackdown! John Cena and Triple H .v. Kurt Angle and Magnus! And tells them to get ready for tonight.

Later Tonight! Magnus defends the TNA World Heavyweight Championship against Kurt Angle with Triple H as the Special guest Referee and Mr. McMahon .v. Jeff Jarret in a Street Fight and later The "WWE Title Battle Royal".

In the Ring all WWE Superstars are ready to battle and Jeff comes out and says the winner will join the TNvasion and get a shot at John Cena at Elimination Chamber for the title and give it to TNA. Everyone is brawling and 8 min later it's down to Big Show, Randy Orton, CM Punk, Daniel Bryan and Big E. Everyone is scared and hesitant at first, but then Big Show eliminates Big E, everyone tries to take Show out, Orton is eliminated by Punk and then Bryan is about to take out Punk but EC3 attacks him and eliminates Bryan and beats him up! And Punk wins and is forced to join the TNvasion to everyone's shock! He is sad but refuses and walks out of the ring, but Jarrett offers to raises his hand but Punk refuses and Jarrett threatens firing Punk and not giving him a title shot, but Punk gives him the finger and walks until he is attacked by AJ with a guitar and Jarrett fires Punk on the spot.

Up Next, Magnus defends the TNA title against Kurt Angle w/ Triple H as the guest referee.

Kurt Angle comes out to "U SUCK" and "SELL OUT" and is booed and followed by Magnus who is equally hated. Hunter is in the ring as Kurt And Magnus trade holds and Kurt Angle gets the better of Magnus and hits a "Bridging Suplex" for the pin which HHH neglects to count, Magnus gets the better and hits a roll up but HHH hits a slow count but Magnus argues and pushes HHH and Hunter threatens stripping him of the title and Kurt takes down Magnus and they brawl outside, Magnus hits Angle knocking him down and takes off the TV Monitors and proceeds to take out Kurt but Triple H gets in Magnus's face and Kurt shoves Hunter into Magnus and Kurt continues to rip into Magnus until HHH runs in and attacks Kurt and throws him into the turnbuckle and attempts "The Pedigree" on Kurt but Magnus stops him and gets a beat down for his troubles as Hunter continues to tear into Kurt as officials and Security come in and back him off taking him to the stage and Magnus hits a "Macho Man" elbow and a TNA ref runs in and counts the 3 for the easy win and is booed.

Announced for Smackdown! WWE World Heavyweight Champion John Cena and WWE COO Triple H .v. TNA World Heavyweight Champion Magnus and "The Olympic Gold Medalist" Kurt Angle! Added to the night, Daniel Bryan .v. EC3 w/ Dixie Carter and Rockstar Spud.

Later Tonight, Jeff Jarret takes on Mr. McMahon in a Street Fight.

Up Next a Knockouts .v. Divas Battle Royale match with KO's (Velvet, Rayne, Tessmacher, ODB, Kim, Brittany, Rebel, Taryn Terrell and Angelina Love) .v. Divas (AJ, Kaitlyn, The Bellas, Alicia Fox, Bayley, Paige, Natalya and Summer Rae ) after a big ass catfight! It's down to AJ, Brie Bella, Nikki Bella and Paige against ODB, Kim and Velvet. ODB eliminates Brie but is then eliminated by AJ and Nikki. Kim eliminates Paige but then Velvet gets in Kim's way and they argue but then they are eliminated by AJ and Nikki Bella for the win!

Up Next! Jeff Jarrett .v. Mr. McMahon in a Street Fight!

After Jeff comes out, McMahon enters and is attacked by AJ Styles and Bad Influence but are chased off by The Usos and Sheamus and then the fight begins!. After using Guitars, Chairs, Kendo Sticks and TV Monitors both men are bleeding and after putting Jarrett through the announce table McMahon grabs a Sledgehammer and aims for Jeff's head but out of nowhere a man in black jumps McMahon from behind and attacks him! But CM Punk returns and fight with the man into the crowd. Jarrett takes advantage and goes for "The Stroke" on a Guitar but McMahon reverses and hits a "Stunner" on Jeff for the win.

After the match, McMahon gets in Jarrett's bloody face and tells him that not only is CM Punk rehired as a WWE Superstar but he announces his opponent at The Elimination Chamber PPV… "TRRRIIIPPPLLLE H!" And it will be a "No Interference, No Mercy and No Holds Barred Match!" The crowd goes nuts! And next week you will go one on one with CM Punk! In a Steel Cage Match and McMahon and Punk raise hands to end the show.

Smackdown 1/30/15

Kurt Angle comes out to a mixed to negative crowd with "Sell Out" chants and explains why he went to TNA and what he's accomplished! Kurt says he loved working with new and young talent like Magnus and AJ Styles unlike Overrated Hunter, "Super Cena" or any other jobber in the WWE! And he can't wait to see WWE finally crumble and die so he can spit on its grave! And HHH comes out in Jeans and a T-Shirt with a sledgehammer and says "Welcome back…Bitch!" before running in and attacking Kurt and as they fight, Magnus gets involved and HHH chokes Magnus and beats on him but Kurt hits him and puts him in an "Angle Lock" as Cena runs in and chases off Kurt and Magnus as Trainers and Refs check on Hunter as we see a rundown of tonight, Daniel Bryan takes on EC3 with Dixie Carter and Rockstar Spud, Gail Kim and Velvet Sky .v. Nikki Bella and AJ Lee, Kazarian will take on Jey Uso And WWE World Heavyweight Champion John Cena and Triple H .v. Kurt Angle and Magnus in the Main Event! But up next! The X-Division Championship is on the Line as Austin Aries takes on Dolph Ziggler!

After a Back and Forth Exhibition, moves reversed and muscles aching, Aries has the match in the bag and goes for a "Brain Buster" on Ziggler but Dolph reverses it into a "Zig Zag" but Aries yanks the ropes and Dolph flies off, Aries goes for a kick but Dolph ducks and turns it into a "small package" for the upset win, defeating Aries to become the first WWE Superstar to be a TNA Champion.

Dolph Ziggler is the new TNA X-Division Champion!

Triple H is being checked on by Trainers and says Hunter can't compete tonight, due to his ankle being warped by Kurt and strained by Magnus. The Trainers tell Cena to find a new partner for tonight and says "I know who can do it!" and runs off. Up next, Daniel Bryan .v. EC3.

EC3 comes out first and tells the audience to remember him because he came in WWE under the name of Derrick Bateman! And that he was Screwed by WWE and let go but! His mentor was Daniel Bryan the WWE's New Superhero! And says he is a loser and a Selfish little troll for not helping him out when he needed him to be a success! But Daniel comes out and stares him down and says "NO!" and unloads on him to start us off and the ref pulls off Bryan but EC3 takes advantage and takes him out and controls him, Dixie and Spud cheer on Ethan as he continues to wear down Daniel but he powers back but Ethan takes him down as we go to break.

Ethan is still in control but Bryan wills out and hits his moves on Ethan but Spud gets involved but Bryan kicks him in the head and Ethan rolls up Bryan but he reverses and Daniel locks him into the "Yes Lock!" and Ethan struggles to escape but Dixie Distracts the ref and Spud hits Bryan from behind the head with his shoe heel and Ethan rolls up Bryan for the pin and the win.

After the match, Spud and EC3 attack on Bryan but Kane makes the save! And Ethan and Spud clear the ring in fear.

Backstage Renee Young interviews, Bad Influence who are dressed like The D-Generation X and they plan on making the Usos not only "Suck it!" but giving them permission to worship them and Daniels leaves and Kaz tells her "…Now!". Up next, AJ and Nikki .v. Kim and Sky.

After Kim and Nikki start, The Knockouts run in and attack AJ and Nikki calling the match a DQ, Stephanie McMahon comes out and calls out the WWE Divas and makes it AJ, Bayley, Paige, Kaitlyn, Fox and Brie Bella .v. Kim, Sky, ODB, Taryn, Brittany and Rayne right now!

The WWE Divas beat The Knockouts after AJ locks in the "Black Widow" on Brittany for the win after Kaitlyn speared both Kim and Rayne out of the ring to the floor.

John Cena is backstage interviewed by Jeremy Borash, after Cena jokes around with him he says Kurt and Magnus will pay and tonight his partner will have a score to settle with both Magnus and Kurt and dedicates this match to Triple H.

Kazarian and Daniels come down to DX's music and Kaz is dressed as "HBKaz" and Daniels is "Triple D" and calls the crowd "neadrithals, New York's "trash island" and scum feeding degenerates" and call Smackdown "Flashback Friday" and cut a promo on the Usos and say they beat them once and tonight "François" will kick the Uce out of "Jay" Uso. Kaz does the "If you're not down with that" but is interrupted by The Usos. Jey Uso has words calling them "2 old white dudes who act like 10 year old girls playing dress up!" and they bicker until they all fight and Jey picks it up on Kaz who superkicks him and goes top rope but Daniels tries to abort, but Jimmy attacks Daniels but in the fracas Jey gets involved but in the fight Kaz gets in and the ref is distracted and Daniels fights with Jimmy but a can of Spray paint is in the ring but Kaz takes it but Jimmy grabs it and sprays for Kaz but Kaz ducks and gets Jey blinding him as Kaz rolls him up for the win.

Announced for Raw, Dolph Ziggler .v. Austin Aries for the X-Division title, Bad Influence take on The Usos for the WWE Tag Team titles, Team 3D and Mr. Anderson issue an challenge to The Shield for Elimination Chamber and CM Punk will face Jeff Jarrett in a cage match. Up Next Cena/? .v. Magnus/Angle.

Magnus comes out first to a bad reaction and booing and cuts a promo on Long Island and saying "Thank God we never worked here back in the day!" and says that "Cena could've picked any loser or cross dresser from this Island but Kurt and I will destroy them" Kurt comes out next to boos. Cena comes out to a mixed crowd and announces his new partner "who's right behind them" and Randy Orton comes out with a chair and takes down both Kurt and Magnus as Cena runs down and they all brawl and Cena takes out Angle and throwns him over the announce table and they fight and Orton and Magnus are pitted against each other as Orton dominates the match but Magnus turns a "RKO" into a high knee and tags in Kurt who slaps on an "Angle Lock" Magnus takes out Cena as the ref reprimands him but Orton starts wanting to tap but Cena slides in and attacks Angle and the ref breaks it up but Magnus drops a knee on Orton's head and ankle. Angle come in and he goes to work but Orton tags in Cena who takes out Angle and sends Magnus off the rope and Cena hits "Running bulldog, Shoulder block and a 5 knuckle shuffle" on Kurt and gets ready for the "AA" but Magnus comes in with the belt but Randy "RKO's" Magnus and he rolls out of the ring as Randy follows him and Cena gets the "AA" but Angle squirms and hits a "German Suplex" and hits 2 but Cena wriggles out and hits a german himself and readies for the Attitude Adjustment but Magnus comes to the apron but Orton takes him down but Angle reverses it into an "Angle Lock", Orton runs in but Magnus drags him out and hits him with the WWE title, Cena gets distracted but Angle hits the "Angle Slam" out of nowhere for the pin. Kurt and Magnus celebrate as Kurt hands Magnus both belts and he poses over Cena to end the show.

**new stuff is on the way including a new ff, featuring, AJ, Kaitlyn, Rollins and Crimson and other apperances from WWE & TNA Superstars! stay tuned your not gonna wanna miss it!**

**Please R&R! **


End file.
